Life is Unfair
by Kennysghost15
Summary: The family looses someone very close to them. How will they handle it? Can things get better for the family, or not?


**__****Life Is Unfair **

**__****A/U: Hey, so I use to watch this show all the time and started watching it again recently and decided i wanted to write a fanfiction for it, so this is what happened. This has some brotherly love in it and also the characters are OOC. I hope you enjoy it though. **

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own "Malcolm in the middle" even though I wish i did. Enjoy this story and review if u want.**

**__****Chapter 1 **

** "****Reese, do you think that I like hurting you? Because I don't, but I need to punish you somehow," Francis growled, walking over to Reese. Malcolm was in the corner of the room, panicking over the situation in front of him over his two older brothers. The oldest began to hit Reese over and over again. **

**"****Stop Francis! Hes had enough," Malcolm yelled. Francis stopped, turning toward the boy who was cowering in the corner. Before anyone of them could blink, Malcolm threw a knife toward Francis, hitting him in his chest where his heart was.**

**Malcolm's eyes widened with more panic and Francis fell to the floor, a pool of blood began to form around his body. He was dead.**

**"****What- What did I just do? I-I just…" the younger trailed off. All words had completely vanished from his mind as he stared at Francis' body. **

**"****What did you do? You just saved me, thats what! Thanks bro," Reese cried out joyfully, confusing Malcolm. **

**"****What?" came Malcolm's cracked reply.**

**"****I mean, think if Dewey were here instead of over at that friend's house studying. He would be happy too," Reese ignored his brother's confusion. Malcolm was just about to snap, when the front door was slammed open to reveal the youngest of all the brothers. He was wet from the rain that was pouring down outside.**

**"****Hey guys, I'm home… Is that Francis, dead on the floor? Finally! Who did it?" Dewey cheered, acting as if it was a normal thing to ask. Reese pointed at Malcolm to answer the other. " Wow, good job Malcolm! I didn't think you had it in you to even hurt a fly!" turning toward Reese, the two shared a high five. **

**"****Why don't we call mom? I'm sure she would want to hear about this," Reese piped up from the where he was cowering just moments before. Pulling out his cell phone, Reese tossed the device over to the youngest. **

**Panic rose in Malcolm all over again, "What?! No! Don't! Are you two high or something? Mom will kill me, not be proud. I'm pretty sure being proud will be the last thing she will feel," but it was too late. **

**"****Hey mom...Yep everythings fine. Perfect actually...Because Malcolm Killed Francis!...Yep…No, Seriously. Come over and see for yourself...Ok great," Dewey hung up the phone, tossing it back to Reese with a smile on his face. **

**"****They should be over really soon," Dewey replied. Malcolm stared at his brothers, confused and disbelieving. He was about to yell at them and accuse them of being crazy again, when Lois and Hal burst into the room.**

**'****How the hell did they get here so freaking fast?' Malcolm thought to himself. Their parents hugged him, congratulating him on his 'bravery.' **

**"****Are you all insane!? I just killed my own brother and you guys are treating me like i won a prize or something!" Malcolm fumed. Lois walked over to him, one of her very rare, and real, smiles on her face. **

**"****Honey, what are you talking about?" she put an arm around her son, still smiling. "Malcolm, wake up," she started silently, then she started to yell, "WAKE UP!" Malcolm jolted awake. He realised Dewey, Reese, Hal, Lois and Francis were staring at him. Malcolm came to his senses and he knew he had been dreaming the whole thing. **

**"****Francis! Your alive! I...Thank god!" Lois put her hand gently on his forehead, her face distorted into an unfamiliar look. She turns to her eldest son and tells him to get Malcolm something to drink. **

**"****Reese, watch your brother while we go look for the thermometer. Make sure your brother is ok," everyone left the room, leaving Malcolm and Reese alone. **

**"****What was your dream about, dude?" he asked, determined to break the awkward silence that had fallen between the two. **

**"****I- I killed Francis. A-and you congratulated me. Mom, dad, Dewey...You were all so proud of something horrible that I did," Malcolm answered. He wanted to continue, but he felt dizziness wash over him. He fell backwards onto the bed, causing the Reese's eyes to shoot open. Reese called out for the others in a panic. The rest of the family rushed into the room and immediately they saw Malcolm's unconscious form on the bed. Francis rushed over and carefully picked up the boy and the family piled into the car, speeding down to the hospital.**

**Once they arrived at their destination, they ran up to a doctor that they knew all too well. Explaining what had happened, the Doctor nodded. He told Francis to place the boy on a near by gurney. The family watched as Malcolm was taken away, into another room. **

**"****Reese, what did you do this time?" Lois shrieked, tears falling from her brown eyes.**

**"****Nothing! I swear! All I did was ask him what his dream was about, he told me, sort of, then he just fainted. I didn't do anything!" Reese snapped. Doing so caused the entire family to start arguing with one another. **

**"****Well, I think this is all mom's fault for not noticing that there was something wrong with her son!" Francis pointed out, glaring at Lois coldly. He also mumbled something under his breath that sounded like ' If she even cares.' **

**"****What! It is not your mother's fault. It's no ones fault. This is something that hap-" Hal tried to defend his wife but was interrupted by her instead.**

**"****It. Is. Not my fault! Your the one that was suppose to keep an eye on all of them while your father and I were at work!" Lois fought back. Apparently no one, not even his own wife, wanted to listen to Hal. **

**"****Hey! Stop it I have news on your son!" the doctor from earlier interrupted. The family stopped talking, all attention now on the doctor. "Okay. Well, I'm sorry but...Malcolm has a deadly disease and we had to… Well, in other words, "call up the grim reaper." I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs. W-" **

**"****You what?! Without our permission?! You...You...I should kill you!" Lois screamed, running toward the doctor. She held out her hands threateningly, as if she was going to choke him. The family, mostly Hal, pulled her back. She stopped and started to cry. They headed out of the hospital, paperwork forgotten. **

**Once home, everyone was in tears, crying themselves to sleep. All except one…**

******__****Cliffhanger! Sorry had to do it. Hopefully you liked it and don't worry there will be a second chapter. **


End file.
